


Rounding the Bases

by Amuly



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donny tries to explain the "bases" to Uti. Uti doesn't get it, a "hands on" demonstration ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rounding the Bases

“No, no, that’s not how it works.”

Donny sighed and sat back. Donny and Utivich were sitting on their blankets, a little ways down from the fire. Most of the other Basterds were either asleep, falling asleep, or on watch. Donny had drawn a baseball diamond in the dirt with his finger. “Okay, look. This heah is home plate, that’s where you staht.”

            Utivich pointed at home. “But wait, isn’t that sex?”

Donny rubbed his face in frustration. “Not yet. You gotta go around the othah bases first. Okay, so you staht heah, that’s nothing. Then you get to fuhst.” Donny pointed at first base.

Utivich nodded, brow furrowed. “And first base is kissing?”

Donny smiled. “Yeah, now yous got it.”

Utivich nodded. “So I’ve gotten to first base with all my relatives?”

Donny growled. “Damnit Uti, sometimes I think youah not even trying.”

Utivich stared down at the diamond in the dirt, then looked up at Donny. “Well, you know, I’ve always been more of a hands-on learner.” A wicked smile crossed Utivich’s lips.

It took Donny a moment, but then his face broke into a grin as well. “Oh, well, yeah, that works.”

Donny leapt forward and crushed his lips against Utivich’s. Utivich happily opened his mouth to Donny’s tongue, which invaded insistently. Donny pushed Utivich backwards so that he was laying on top, and greedily plundered Utivich’s mouth with his tongue. Utivich sucked on Donny’s tongue and moaned. Donny bit down on Utivich’s lower lip and pulled back. “Fuhst.”

Utivich nodded. “First. What’s that next base again?”

Donny grinned. He sat back, resting on Utivich’s hips. Fuck, he wanted to take his and Utivich’s pants off already, but he supposed, in the interest of education, he better take this one base at a time. He would have to save “stealing bases” for another lesson. Donny pulled Utivich’s shirt off, Utivich leaning forward to help out.He then pulled his own shirt off, and quickly leaned forward to kiss Utivich again.

The skin-on-skin contact with Utivich’s chest felt much better. Donny kissed Utivich deeply, sucking on his tongue. Then he pulled back and planted one light kiss on Utivich’s lips. Staring down for a moment, Donny smiled. Utivich’s eyes were closed, and his lips were slightly puckered, looking for another kiss. His lips were also red and wet, and his cheeks were flushed. Donny’s grin turn lopsided. He wasn’t sure what Utivich saw in him, but he was damn happy to accept it. “Alright, you wanna see second, huh?”

Donny bent back down and starting placing kisses along Utivich’s jaw line, licking and sucking his way down to his neck. While Utivich’s attention was focused on Donny’s lips, Donny slid his hand up to Utivich’s nipple. Pinching the pink nub, Donny grinned into Utivich’s neck as he gasped. Utivich craned his neck to look down at Donny. “Second?”

Donny nipped at Utivich’s collarbone. “Not by my standahds.” Utivich dropped his head back as Donny’s mouth and tongue reached his left nipple. As Donny’s hand tweaked and pinched at Utivich’s right nipple, his mouth went to work on the other. Slowly dragging his tongue across the rapidly hardening bud, Donny felt Utivich squirm beneath him. Donny sucked hard on the nipple, letting his teeth graze it slightly. Utivich twitched, and a moan escaped his lips.

Donny lifted his head up. “What’s that? Yous like some teeth?” Utivich tossed his head to the side. His mouth was open, and sweat was beading on his brow. Donny took that as an affirmative. Donny moved his mouth over to the right nipple, pinching the wet left nipple now. Taking the bud in between his teeth, Donny mumbled around it, “second.” Utivich nodded, eyes still closed.

Donny sucked on the nipple, lavishing it with tongue and teeth. Utivich’s hand was in his hair, twisting and knotting the normally neat locks. After a few minutes, Utivich tapped on Donny’s head. “Donny, come on. I’m a fast learner, I got second. What about third?”

Donny didn’t need to be asked twice. He was already achingly hard with anticipation, and he really was sick of this baseball metaphor by now. Not that he was sick of baseball or anything, but after a certain point, a good fuck was in order. Donny reached down and unbuckled Utivich’s pants, shoving them down to his ankles. A sigh escaped Utivich’s lips as his cock was freed. Donny took the swollen, leaking member into his hand, and stroked it firmly.

Contemplatively, Donny looked down at Utivich’s cock. Third base could technically be just a hand job, but it could also mean a blowjob. However, Donny didn’t think Utivich would mind if he ignored that bit of information. Besides, his cock was painfully hard at this point, rubbing against the rough material of his pants. He needed to get off soon.

Still stroking Utivich’s cock with his right hand, Donny reached up to Utivich’s mouth with his left. “Suck.”

Utivich obediently sucked on Donny’s fingers, coating them in his saliva. After a moment Donny extracted his fingers from Utivich’s mouth, and carefully positioned them in front of Utivich’s anus. “By the way, thuhd.” Donny said, grinning cockily up at Utivich.

Utivich grumbled. “Alright Donny, I got it. Just get on with it.”

Donny slipped his index finger into Utivich, thrusting it in and out carefully. As Donny felt Utivich’s muscles loosen around his finger, he slipped in another. Thrusting the two for a second, he then scissored them apart. Utivich groaned, “Ah, yeah, Donny…” Donny grinned. Utivich always liked that part. Slipping a third finger in, Donny thrust his fingers in a few more times and…”Ah, there! Donny, Donny just, come on…”

Utivich’s boots scrapped in the dirt behind Donny’s back. Donny smiled and withdrew his fingers. Scrambling, he undid his belt and dropped his pants, not bothering with his boots. His medals jangled as he moved. With his cock free, Donny spit into his hand and stroked the shaft a few times. Donny grabbed Utivich’s hips and pulled him forward. Positioning himself, Donny slowly thrust his cock into Utivich’s tight ass.

Utivich mumbled some things Donny couldn’t hear, probably because he was too busy focusing on his own pleasure by this point. Adjusting his position, Donny pulled his hips back and thrust forward again. A third, then fourth time of this, and Utivich started moving back against him. Soon, then fell into a rhythm, rutting into each other like animals in heat.

Taking a hand off Utivich’s hips, Donny grabbed Utivich’s cock and started to stroke it again. Precome had been leaking out of it for a while now, and within a few strokes the entire shaft was sliding through Donny’s rough hand. Utivich’s hands scrambled in the dirt for a moment, before they reached forward and grabbed at Donny’s thighs for leverage.

Donny panted, changing positions. He knew if he just thrust…there. “Ah, Donny, keep it there, perfect there…” Utivich trailed off into whimpering noises of pleasure. Fuck, those little noises coming out of Utivich’s throat went straight to Donny’s cock. Donny groaned, pistoning his hips more fiercely. His medals clanged against each other, and the sound of his hips slapping against Utivich’s ass filled the air.

Utivich leaned forward. “Donny…” he mumbled. Donny leaned in and kissed Utivich on the lips. Utivich clumsily bit down on Donny’s lip, and that was all it took. Donny’s entire body tensed as the pleasure hit him. With a groan and a “Fuck, Uti!” Donny came inside Utivich.

Panting and shaking his head, Donny looked down. His hand was still around Utivich’s erection. “Youah just determined to get a blowjob outta me, aren’tchya?” Donny mumbled. Donny wasn’t about to succumb to that, and apparently Utivich didn’t need him to. With a few more quick jerks of his wrist, Donny brought Utivich to climax. Warm seed spurted into his hand.

Donny extracted his softened cock from Utivich with a wet slurping noise. Wiping his hand on the ground, he quickly did up his pants, then helped Utivich with his own. Utivich reached a hand up and pulled Donny down into a kiss. “Home run, right?”

Donny laid down next to Utivich, drawing a blanket up over the two of them. He wrapped his arm around Utivich, already falling asleep. With his cheek pressing into the ground, he mumbled “Grand fucking slam, kid.”


End file.
